Starting Over
by justagirl8225
Summary: The 2005 draft lottery finds Lita on Smackdown with a vengeful Kane, his bad ass brother, few friends and a brand new G.M.. Could things get any worse?


**Starting Over**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine…never will be.

**Spoilers: **Pretty much current stuff, but with my own alterations.. Just check the notes for any ongoing modifications.

**Rating: **PG-13 for language

**Pairings:**. I really don't have anything set in stone right now…a few possibilities, but that's it.

**Summary: **The 2005 draft lottery finds Lita on Smackdown with a vengeful Kane, his bad ass brother, few friends and a brand new G.M.. Could things get any worse?

**Notes:** Obviously, I'm messing a little with the draft lottery and with a few future storylines and storylines already in progress. As far as justifying why she's over there.. I'll explain it in either this chapter. Unlike the WWE I am not using the real life scenario as a storyline. Meaning- it's still the good ole' Kane-Lita-Edge thing instead of a Matt-Amy-Adam thing. I am downplaying the real life triangle a tad. Ending it before well, whenever it ended by a few weeks or so.. I'm not sure if I'll bring Matt into this piece, we'll see.. If I do, he won't be appearing much as I want to concentrate more on the Smackdown side of things. Oh! Dawn not fired and not pregnant, Trish is not injured and the 2005 Diva search is not happening. This will be a mix of scripted and non-scripted, any alliances/friendships backstage are by my choosing. Ignore many of the real life relationships and marriages. Flow of the story will change after this prologue, chapters will get longer.. And I'm anticipating a long series here.. Clear as mud? Good.

…………………

Amy 'Lita' Dumas could only stare blankly at the wall as the attending physician continued to read from the printed papers in his hands. Hazel eyes narrowed sharply, a breath taken as she tried to tune out the words spewing from his mouth. This just couldn't be happening.. Her injury hadn't been that bad…had it? She had endured the physical therapy, used the crutches until they were no longer deemed necessary. She had followed every instruction according to plan…and the plan was supposed to put her back in the ring by mid-November or late October.. Now she could only wonder.. What had gone wrong and where? What had gone so terribly wrong that she wouldn't be returning to the ring until … when had he said she could return?

"Excuse me.." she interrupted him tiredly, "But when can I wrestle again?"

"I'll need to look over the x-ray's again before I can give you a definite day--"

She pursed her lips, "An estimate would work, perfectly fine.. I'd just like to know so I can tell my boss."

"Just a moment please," he offered what she supposed was a comforting smile. "I just need to phone this Dr. Youngblood."

The redheaded woman nodded mechanically, shifting uncomfortably on the paper covered examination table. The initial prognosis was not something she had expected to hear.. Trish had dropped her off this morning, both Diva's anticipating that the redhead would leave with a better idea of when she could return to the women's division.

But now…

Now she wasn't so sure.

That thought bothered her.

More specifically, that thought troubled her.

Maybe this was karma..

Maybe it was just bad luck.

"Ms. Dumas.." the attending doctor re-entered the room, an unsure look on his face. "From what I understand, they told you early-November."

"Correct," she replied shortly. "What's changed?"

He removed his eyeglasses, "I'm afraid your knee hasn't healed properly."

She crossed her arms loosely over her chest. "Which means what exactly? All I really want to know, is when I can get back to doing what I was doing before I had this injury."

"You'll need some more rehab," he stated first. "If the prognosis is on track after that, you come back here and we get you cleared."

She didn't bother to mask the disappointment in her eyes. "And if it isn't back on track? What then?"

"We look into another surgery--"

"Which means another nine months of sitting on the sidelines." The redhead pressed her lips into a thin line. "How much longer will I have to go through rehab?"

"Three months at minimum," he jotted something down on a notepad. "Plus, a new brace."

"Of course," she muttered under her breath. "Can I leave now?"

He nodded shortly, "I'll just have this printed out for you, so you can be on your way."

A short lived smile crossed her features, "I appreciate it."

The doctor exited again, but not before he sent her another kind smile. This one, however, went completely un-noticed in addition to being un-appreciated. She didn't want his sympathy, damn it. She wanted her career back. And now, her career was being put on hold. Again. This time due to an injury that had occurred in the ring.

This couldn't be happening..

This shouldn't be happening..

But it was..

And she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

She needed a new job..

Or maybe a new life..

**xxx**

She called Trish from the lobby, the raw anger and disappointment nipping at the surface all the while. Lashing out at Trish wouldn't do her any good…or at least not in the long run. And besides which, Trish was her only way out of that damn clinic. The blonde Canadian Diva could also help her forget her problems. Trish was good like that. Unlike Stacy, Trish always knew when to say the right things and when to keep her mouth shut. Unlike Dawn, Trish knew when it was the right time to back off and when to hover over the redheaded woman. Unlike Lisa Marie, Trish really did know her inside out. But, she was close with all four of them.. Trish just happened to be the closest.

"Li?" The blonde woman frowned, the sight of her best friend slumping against the building wasn't such a good sign. "Ames?"

"Three more freakin' months, Trish." So much for outright snapping. "And a new brace."

The Canadian Diva sighed heavily, "Damn it." She unlocked the passengers side door. "What went wrong?"

"My body, apparently." Amy shook her head. "This wasn't supposed to happen, Trish.. I was supposed to get better."

"At least there's no more surgery involved," Trish replied hesitantly. "What's the plan, Ames?"

A heavy sigh, "Three more months of rehab and the new brace.. I go back after three months, see how things are progressing. If it's good, then I can figure out when I get back to kicking ass in the ring."

The blonde woman nodded, "And if it's not?"

She scowled, "Then I undergo surgery…again."

"Hmm.." Trish re-adjusted the rearview mirror, the car backing out of it's parking spot. "I'm sure Steph and Vince will come up with something.. Keep you on RAW until you're ready to go."

Amy smiled wryly, "If it means more time stuck in that stupid storyline with Adam, then count me out. I like being on RAW but…"

"I know, Ames.. I know."

Trish did know.. Because Trish was her best friend. Trish was the closest that Amy had to a human diary. Someone to trade secrets with and confide in. Someone she could count on to offer a shoulder to cry on…and when she needed it, Trish was someone who would yell at her. Not that there weren't people willing to do that.. Trish was just the most welcomed to.

Stacy was always good as a shopping buddy…and a partner in pranks.

Lisa Marie was always good as a sparring partner…and for making people smile.

Dawn was always good at gathering the latest gossip…and for plotting the perfect revenge.

They had all seen each other at their best…and at their worst.

Through every up and down.

They celebrated their victories…they dissected their losses.

"Anywhere you don't want to go?"

"I could use some friends."

Trish nodded, the car currently waiting at an intersection. "I'll call Dawn, Stace and Lise.."

"Thanks, Trish." Red locks fanned against the window, "I don't know if I'm up for facing anyone else yet."

The Canadian Diva smirked, "We'll enforce the 'boyfriend' ban.. Or would you rather wait until we get back to the roster?"

The redhead mustered a smile, "Either or will work.

"I'll rally the troops.." Trish brightened momentarily, "We can head up to my place."

"That works," tired eyes closed. "Just wake me up when we get to my house."

Her eyes were tired, but she wasn't sleeping.. Instead she was doing a much more dangerous thing.. Dwelling on her thoughts, contemplating the details….zeroing in on the negatives. It was something that the redheaded Diva had damn near perfected. Which probably wasn't a good thing. But it passed the time and it gave her something to do. It wasn't productive though…not that she really cared. It suited her means.. Until she could find something better.

If she found something better.

Maybe this was it..

Or maybe it wasn't..

But was it the beginning?

Or were things coming to an end?

Maybe it was both.

"When do you get the new brace?" Trish's voice cut through Amy's thoughts like a knife. "Ames?"

"I can either go back tomorrow or give the script to my doctor." Shoulders lifted marginally, "I'm opting for my doctor."

The blonde Diva nodded, "We'll drop it off before we leave then." Three days before the house shows. "You can call corporate HQ from my place."

"Thank you.." she tried to sound grateful. "For everything." The second time she succeeded.

"It's the least I can do.." Maybe it was all she could do for now. "I just need to go grocery shopping when we get to Toronto."

"Or you can ask the girls to bring munchies," Amy suggested with a tone close to happiness. "Stacy always brings enough to feed a small army."

"So does Lillian.." Trish frowned thoughtfully, "I'll call her too.. If she's willing to part from Chris' hip anyway."

Amy almost smiled again. "If you can part from John's hip, I'm sure Lillian can part from Chris."

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, "We aren't that bad.."

Amy snorted incredulously. "Not anymore, anyway."

It was almost normal.. Sarcasm and eye rolls, good natured bantering and teasing. But it wasn't quite the same. The atmosphere surrounding them was still too dreary.. Overcast with regret, remorse and longing. Anger still ebbed at her nerves, guilt still flowed heavily through her. Not that many would realize that.. Nor did she wish to share that. The public was well aware of her 'crimes' and of her sins. But they didn't need to know a damn thing about the prolonged punishment. Not quite a life sentence, but long enough. One served in solitude.

With an exception..

She still had some friends..

But she had gained more enemies..

A fall from grace in the public eye..

With a long crawl back to the top..

If she ever got there, anyway.

**A/N- **So, there's the prologue… what did you think? Keep it, ditch it?


End file.
